A Guenia Pig In A Long Maze Of Twists And Turns
by Gizmo At The Disco
Summary: An Anko Songfic R&R Please.


**_Take a look at my body,  
look at my hands  
there's so much here that I don't understand  
Your face saving promises,  
whispered like prayers  
I don't need them._**

Anko looked at Orochimaru in pain. with me" He smirked looking at her.  
Anko trembled just staring at her Sensei.  
She felt and heard her heartbeat.  
She was scared not knowing what to do.  
She closed her eyes then looked off to the side.

_**Cuz I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long as if I'm becoming untouchable... ** _

Anko woke up in a cold sweat.  
The memories were becomeing unbareable.  
She dispised them, She dispised him.  
The fountain of her nightmares.  
The one who gave her the cursed mark.  
The one who would have left her to die.  
Her Former Sensei.  
One she loved, respected and cared for,  
The Senin Orochimaru.

**_Well, contempt loves the silence  
it thrives in the dark,  
the fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart  
They say that promises sweeten the blow  
but I don't need them... no I don't need them._**

She looked into the darkness.  
The silence.  
Her heart burned as the pain returned.  
To that one spot it remained.  
The feul to her nightmares,  
The cursed seal.  
**  
****I've been treated so wrong,  
I've been treated so long as if I'm becoming untouchable  
I'm a slow dying flower  
in the frost killing hour  
sweet turning sour  
& untouchable.  
**  
She watched the iced crystals fall from the vast sky over Konoha.  
There was a small flower slowly being swallowed by the cold and wilting.  
She had shut most out her sweet side turning sour.

_**ooh I need  
the darkness,  
the sweetness,  
the sadness,  
the weakness,  
ooh I need this. ** _

She reached out into the vast darkness for something to touch,  
So she would know she wasnt dead.  
A sharp pain shot threw her sholder  
She had wondered why she was stroung enough to live.  
She should have died having the cursed seal be so powerful.

**Need a lullabye,  
a kiss goodnight,  
angel, sweet love of my life  
ooh I need this  
I'm a slow dying flower  
frost killing hour  
the sweet turning sour  
& untouchable.**

Anko shivered aand looked back agian at the slow wilting flower.  
She usually couldnt get to sleep after the pain had started agian threw her sholder.  
She put her hand over it, putting pressure on it.

**Do you remember the way that you touched me before,  
all the trembling sweetness  
I loved and adored...  
Your face saving promises  
whispered like prayers.  
I don't need them.**

Anko looked up at the girl floating in the water.  
"Orochimaru-sama what is this?"  
"Because youre special, ill tell you This is one of my Jutsu invention room"  
"I Thought i would have you help me"  
She looked over at Orochimaru.  
"But if the village finds out..."  
He put his hand on her sholder.  
"This isnt going very well but theres only one step left"  
"Its foolish isnt it. Whats truly frightining is neglecting ones inquinsitive mind"  
He brushed her hair back.  
Anko looked back at the thing in the water and blinked.

**_I need the darkness,  
the sweetness,  
the sadness,  
the weakness,  
ooh I need this.  
I need a lullabye  
a kiss goodnight,  
angel, sweet love of my life  
ooh I need this_**

It was so much easier for her to live in the past and block most out.  
When she saw Sasuke had the cursed seal as well she wondered how he could live.  
Even thoough she rather live in the past there was so much she couldnt remember.  
Her childhood blacked out.  
Erased.  
Gone.  
Just like her former Sensei.

**Well, is it dark enough,  
can you see me?  
do you want me?  
can you reach me?  
or I'm leaving...  
you better shut your mouth  
and hold your breath  
you kiss me now,  
you catch your death  
oh I mean this...  
oh I mean this..**

She closed her eyes curling back into a ball under the covers.  
Theres so much she tried to remember.  
Ever scince thatt mission to get the sea monster.  
Most had come back.  
But was there more.  
She knew he had found more excellent children.  
He would use them.  
Like he used her.  
Just a guinea pig in a long cage of twists and turns.

_**  
**_


End file.
